


Always Check

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon refused to recall Sarah Croydon being tied to a burning stake and struggling with wide eyes.





	Always Check

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon refused to recall Sarah Croydon being tied to a burning stake and struggling with wide eyes. What he remembered was fleeing from her. Refusing to view his wife's demise. 

Charles heard footsteps by his bed. Eyes widened after he saw Sarah's charred form. A scowl. Sarah never died. 

 

THE END


End file.
